


for nana

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: it’s never a good idea to let the boy you love walk out upset — especially in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	for nana

He knew it was a bad day. He knew it from the moment that he woke up that it was going to be a bad day. He slept through his alarm resulting in him waking up late and having to rush to get ready so that he would be able to attend his first class. While he was running to make sure that he wasn’t late he slipped and fell, landing in a puddle that was the product of last night’s rainstorm. 

Sighing, he got up and continued to run, praying that the soaked clothes would be somewhat dry by the time he made it to the class. 

When he got to his class went in and collapsed in his seat just before the professor made her way through the door, he let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes he didn’t think things through and he would be the first person to admit that. For instance, the reason that he slept on this day. He had stayed up late. The reason he had stayed up late? He was fighting someone, well not just someone. His most important someone. His boyfriend.

They had gotten into an argument over something that Mark couldn’t even remember now. All he knows is that it caused his boyfriend to storm out of his apartment in anger and asking if they could take a breather. Mark agreed. Stupidly he would add. It was stupid of him to let Jaemin leave his apartment at night. In the dark. In the damn rain. 

Mark groaned as he hit his head on the desk and scrambled to grab his phone out of his pocket. And… nothing. Well, nothing from Jaemin at least. He had plenty of notification for other things that he didn’t really care about at the moment. His brain was starting to fall into a loophole of just repeating Jaemin. 

The professor had started class so Mark tried to put his phone away and focus the best he could. Even with his brain being occupied by Jaemin and only him.

\---

After the longest hour and a half of Mark’s life, the class had finally ended and he rushed out the minute that he was dismissed. Pulling out his phone and calling Jaemin. The ringing was torture to him. He was walking towards Jaemin’s dorm room hoping that he would be able to see him. Hear him. Hug him. Honestly, he would settle for a high five at this point. He just needed to make sure that they were okay. 

The call went voicemail after what felt like forever. That was irrelevant though since he was already on his way to his boyfriend’s dorm. He just hoped that Jaemin hadn’t already left for his class before he could see him. He really wants to apologize for being a dick. He shouldn’t have let Jaemin walk home in the rain, no matter how pissed they were at each other.

Seeing Jaemin’s dorm building just down the street he quickly picked up his pace. Knowing that even if Jaemin was still mad at him, he still needed to see him just to make sure that his Nana was okay.

Mark really won the lottery with Jaemin and he would be the first to shout it from the rooftops. Mark loved Jaemin. He loved him so much. He knew that Jaemin loved him too. He knew because Jaemin was constantly ranting about his love for Mark. Mark was more quiet with his love. Holding Jaemin’s backpack when he wanted to climb a tree for some reason. Playing with Jaemin’s hair when he would come over and flop down on Mark. Buying takeout and sending it to Jaemin’s dorm room when he knew that his boyfriend wasn’t going to eat. Oh gosh. He loved Jaemin so much.

Coming to a stop right in front of Jaemin’s dorm room he caught his breath and willed his heavily beating heart to calm down from the thought of seeing his love. 

Bringing his fist to the door he left a quick but firm knock to ensure that Jaemin would hear it. Mark heard shuffling on the other side of the door and held his breath. Waiting, just waiting.

After what felt like forever in Mark’s opinion but in reality was only a couple of seconds. The door opened to reveal an angel. His angel. His love. His Nana. The person that could turn him into a stuttering mess with just a glance. 

\---

Jaemin paused when he saw Mark, not expecting to see his boyfriend on the other side of the door slightly blushing and breathing hard. He started to feel soft because of the site, he could tell that Mark hadn’t done his hair today and also didn’t get enough sleep last night. He would know. He also didn’t get enough sleep.

“Hi…” a voice snapped Jaemin out of his thoughts, the soft voice of the love of his life. His Mark Lee.

“Hi,” Jaemin responded equally as soft, but more controlled.

“I- um, I didn’t see a text from you this morning? And I didn’t get a call or a text saying that you got back safely and I- uh, wanted to make sure that you were okay?” Mark stuttered and began to blush when realized just how dumb his reason for running all the way to Jaemin was.

Jaemin started too coo at his boyfriend before he remembered that they technically were still fighting. Jaemin couldn’t tell you why they were fighting but they were. He stormed away last night and went to sleep grumpy because he didn’t get a Mark kiss or hug. He was a whipped man and would be the first to admit it. Sue him. 

“Well… as you can see, I got back just fine.” Jaemin stated in a tone that caused Mark to flinch. Mark knew that he was stupid. He should have called, texted, done anything else before showing up on Jaemin’s doorstep like a lost puppy dog. Jaemin was mad at him and asked for time alone. He really should think before he acts. It is just that when it comes to Jaemin his brain stops functioning properly.

“Yeah-yeah, I can see that. I just- I was just- you know what uh- nevermind. I’m sorry for bothering you Na-Jaemin. I’m sorry for bothering you…” Mark quickly began to back away and was getting ready to leave, it was obvious that Jaemin was still mad at him. He really should have thought this through before he embarrassed himself in front of his boyfriend. 

Jaemin’s heart seized when he saw Mark turn away from him with the kicked puppy look on his face. He didn’t mean for his statement to sound like he was rejecting Mark, oh gosh he could never reject Mark. He was in love with Mark. So much. Quickly, so that Mark wouldn’t leave and drown in his negative thoughts for and longer, Jaemin grabbed Mark’s wrist and just held on.

“Markie-,” Mark’s heart started to go double time from the fact that his Jaemin was touching him and speaking to him with his loving tone again. Mark slowly turned back around so that he could see Jaemin. When his eyes landed on Jaemin he gasped from the look of adoration that was on his face.

“Y-yes?” Mark stuttered cursing himself in his head because that is his boyfriend and he still panics like no tomorrow when he acts loving towards Mark.

“Markie, is that the only reason you came over?” Jaemin said with a cute head tilt and the ghost of a smile across his lips.

“Well- uh- I also just wanted to see you and apologize for letting you walk in the rain,” Mark said quietly, trying to get his heart to calm down. When he raised his eyes, that had been on the floor since he had started speaking, he saw Jaemin looking at him with the biggest grin. A smile that lit up the room and could honestly rival the sun.

“You missed me, Markie? I missed you too, babe. I’m sorry for walking out last night,” Jaemin said all this with a smile while reeling Mark in by his arms so that he could get a proper hug from his boyfriend. Again, he’s whipped. Sue him.

Jaemin quickly wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist tightly and buried his head in Mark’s neck so that he could smell his boyfriend. His loving, amazing, and caring boyfriend. Mark was shocked by how quickly he felt engulfed in love. Mark put his arms around Jaemin's neck just as tightly and sighed with relief. 

“Nana, I love you.” Jaemin heard whispered into his ear. Mark felt a smile grow against his neck. They were going to be okay. They both sighed in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my fics are posted on Twitter, I just really wanted to post them over here as well!!
> 
> my twitter is jenobby__


End file.
